The present invention relates to a device for removing tartar from the inner side of a teeth row, used during personal dental care in the home. In the recent years personal dental care has been regarded as more and more important than before. There are many facilities commercially available today for this purpose. For a long time it has been a general practice to brush the teeth regularly for both old and young people.
To motivate and encourage a careful personal dental care in the home the dentists also recommend inspection of especially the back sides of the teeth, so that any tendency of decay can be discovered and if possible removed as soon as possible. However, this must be done either at the dentist or at a dental hygienist, who will most often scrape off the tartar. However, it is often a problem for the patient that a too long time may pass until the next visit to the dentist.
Consequently, it would be very advantageous if caries or decay removal could be incorporated in the personal dental care in the home. However, it is too difficult to handle some kind of tooth scraper on the inner side of a teeth row with one hand and to hold a so called dentist's mirror inside of the same teeth row with the other hand, and at the same time to regard the picture of the teeth to be treated reflected from the dentist's mirror in a mirror located in front of the mouth.
It is an object of the present invention to highly facilitate and make more effective the removal of tartar from the inner side of a teeth row.
According to the invention, this is accomplished by a tooth scraper of preferably metal, nylon or some other plastic material, which is arranged on the edge of and extending above the plane of a dentist's mirror known per se, said tooth scraper extending substantially perpendicularly to the plane of said dentist's mirror. Furthermore, said tooth scraper can suitably be adjusted by rotation to an optional position on the edge of the dentist's mirror.